


They Didn’t Know We’re Married??

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ...unintentional secret marriage, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Secret Marriage, about the marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Dan and Brian are married, and very in love.  However, Brian is in another country and they don’t see each other as much as they want.  When Brian comes back home to Dan, he finds out that Dan hasn’t exactly been upfront about their relationship.Because he was sad.(Vaguely based on this tumblr post: http://zombie-snape.tumblr.com/post/175716299062/lawlu-minssery-ask-bot-whats-the-most )





	They Didn’t Know We’re Married??

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

From the moment Dan pulled Brian up into a sweet kiss, Dan and Brian were bonded even closer than they had been. This time as husbands.

Their wedding was tiny, just them and one of Dan’s old band mates as their witness in a courthouse. They’d gotten dinner together and went home. Their honeymoon was bittersweet. Dan helped Brian move into his new apartment in London before going home. So it hurt really bad to think about it.

A few years passed, and they both ached from not seeing each other. They could only afford a few times a year, and it was more working on band stuff then... being together. They both cried over it quite a bit. It just... hurt. 

Brian sighed softly as he and Dan talked over Skype, twisting his ring sadly. “I miss you. A lot.”

“I miss you too honey.” Dan was in his bedroom, wrapped in a blanket that Brian had left last time he was visiting. “How are things going?”

“Good. They’re good.”

“You’ve lost weight again, haven’t you?” Dan frowned, eyes slowly scanning Brian’s frame. It felt like every time they talked, Brian just looked thinner and paler, his shirts almost hanging off his body anymore. He was worried. 

“...not much. I’ve just been busy and tired and... forget sometimes.” It hadn’t been that much. Just a few pounds. 

“I’m gonna start texting you to remind you to eat.” Dan smiled a little, but there was a slight edge that implied he wasn’t kidding as much as Brian wanted him to be. 

“How’s the internet scene?” Brian obviously wanted to change the topic, looking a little uncomfortable. So Dan obliged. 

“It’s good! Arin is super cool as always... you know how it is.”

“Yeah. He’s been emailing me about stuff so he seems pretty... what are the kids saying? Chill?”

“Brian, you’re not old!” He laughed. “You’re young.”

“I’m grayer than you.”

“Because I stress you out.”

“You’re right. Marriage is hell.” Brian laughed. “God miss you. I was just there but... it sucks being away from you.” He rubbed at his eyes, tearing up. 

“Brian... you’re gonna make me cry too.” Dan sniffled. “As soon as I can, I’m getting a plane ticket there, okay? It’s my turn to visit you.”

Brian nodded, a few tears dripping down his face. “Okay... I need to get to bed but... I love you. So fucking much.” He covered his mouth, muffling a pained sound. 

“Brian...” Dan was crying now. “I love you. You’re the stars in my sky and I love you and I just want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep with you and have you close...”

Brian couldn’t get words out, tears streaming down his cheeks and breaths coming in choked gasps, half sobs. “I... I know...” He hid his face in his hands and they both cried, so many miles apart. Too many.

They both calmed down eventually, Brian looking about ready to pass out, Dan’s hair extra messy from running his hands through it. “Hey... we’ll be okay. We’ll be together again in... in no time. I promise.” He wiped at his eyes as Brian weakly looked up to look into the webcam. 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s my fault we’re apart. I just don’t feel like it’s worth it anymore...” He let out a shaky breath. “I need to sleep.” His voice was a little raspy from crying, and his eyes dropped down a little. “I love you Dan. I’ll call you again tomorrow.”

With that, he hung up, and Dan flopped onto his side. It wasn’t even that late in the afternoon. He’d just had the day off, and Brian had been too busy to call until late. Maybe Barry would hang out with him...

Brian on the other hand was emailing Arin. He’d been on the fence about a... choice until recently, but now he was sure.

Three months later, Dan was moping around his apartment. He had the day off, and no one was available to hang out. Brian had texted him asking him not to call, leaving details vague. So he was worried AND bored. A dangerous combination, really.

That same day, Brian was sitting in Arin’s car, bouncing his leg. “Maybe I shouldn’t have kept it a surprise.”

Arin shook his head. “Nah, Dan talks about you all the time. He’ll be so excited to see you. Hell, I think he loves you more than whoever he’s married to!”

Before Brian even had the time to be confused, his head fuzzy from his long flight, Arin parked in the parking lot. “Want me to come up with you?”

“Nah, he’s not gonna turn me away or anything. Thanks for the ride. And the job. And everything.”

Arin mock saluted as Brian got his bag out and looked at the building. He’d shipped all his stuff to arrive the day after he got there. So now was... the moment of truth. 

He climbed the stairs, pausing before he reached Dan’s apartment. “Maybe this was a bad idea. But he’d quit his job in London. And gotten a job here. And shipped all his stuff to America. So... a little late. 

He knocked on the door and bit his lip nervously. What if Dan wasn’t home?

Dan looked up when there was a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He opened the door and gasped when he saw Brian. “You... what... when did...?”

Brian smiled. “I’m moving back home.”

Dan let out a sob and pulled Brian close, kissing him all over his face. “Oh my god, it’s really you!” He laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Brian’s fingers dug into Dan’s shirt as he held him tight. “I’m here. With you.” He laughed happily, tears falling down his face as he held onto Dan tight, as if he was scared Dan might disappear.

“I love you. I love you so much my star...”

They ended up on the couch, Brian curled against Dan and holding him tight. “I’m moving here. I quit my job in London, and Arin’s setting me up in a job with you.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard in forever.” Dan grinned, kissing Brian’s head. “I’m so happy... and now I can make sure you eat. You’ve lost a lot of weight.”

“...I guess. I’ve been stressed. Honestly? When I did eat there was a chance I’d just throw it up because of the stress.”

“You never told me that...”

“I didn’t want you to worry. You’ve got enough going on without needing to worry about me.”

“Bri, you’re my husband. I’m always gonna worry. How about I order us some pizza, then we go to bed and don’t let go of each other all night?”

“Perfect.” Brian nuzzled his head against Dan’s chest and yawned. He could nap until the pizza got there.

Things were... fantastic. Brian was so much happier, he’d started putting the weight he’d lost back on and his clothes fit better, and he and Dan both slept better. They were looking for a house, since Dan’s apartment was kind of small with all their stuff there, and working alongside Dan was the best.

They were planning a small tour, just around California for now, testing the waters to see if anyone would come.

And... until the day it happened, Brian realized he and Dan had never really done anything at the office. The most that happened was a hand on the back or side, maybe a quick hand squeeze when something went well.

But then Dan kissed him in front of everyone. Brian didn’t think much of it at first.

“Brian! Brian oh my god, come here!”

Brian’s head snapped up when Dan yelled for him, eyes growing concerned as he set down the controller from his Smash Brothers game against Ross. “Dan? Dan, what’s wrong?”

“We sold out one of the venues!” Dan’s eyes were bright and tearing up, his smile rivaling that of the one from their wedding night. 

“Holy shit, we did?” Brian looked at Dan’s computer, grinning. “Oh my god we did!” He laughed, looking up at Dan. “We sold out a show!”

Dan pulled him close and kissed him, smiling into it and holding him tight. Brian wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, laughing against his lips. 

He didn’t realize that the office had gone silent around them. As he pulled away, tears eyed with joy, he realized the others were staring with confused and shocked expressions, and one of his hands gripped Dan’s shirt. “...what?”

“You kissed Dan.” Arin said softly. 

Brian frowned, starting to feel anger coil in his gut. “What? Can a guy not kiss his husband around here? We’re excited for fucks sake! Sorry if that grosses you out!”

Dan paused a moment. “Uh... Brian?”

“Seriously, you’ve known Dan for years at this point, and I’d think you’d react better!”

“My star... honey, I don’t think... uh... I don’t think they know we’re married...”

Brian paused. “...what?”

“I never really said we were married I don’t think? And I didn’t really talk about you when I could avoid it because I was sad and started crying when I did?” Dan smiled sheepishly. “...I think they thought we were married to different people that they didn’t know.”

“Oh.” Brian’s face flushed red. “I did... I didn’t know that.” He shifted closer to Dan, covering his face. “Ohhhh god I look like an idiot right now.”

Dan laughed softly, gently rubbing Brian’s back. “Aw, star, it’s okay.” He kissed the side of Brian’s head. He sat Brian down on the couch, trying not to laugh too much.

“How long have you two been married?” Suzy asked.

“Almost 4 years now. We got married about a week before he was set to start work in London, and spent the next week setting up his apartment and sightseeing and stuff. It kind of sucked when I had to come home without him.”

“4 years?” Arin’s eyes were wide. “Dan. We’ve been friends for three years and you never told me you married Brian?”

Brian laughed. “Yeah Dan. You never told them that we’re married?”

“I was sad! My husband was a whole 11 hour flight away! I only got to see him in person like... 7 times between us getting married and when he moved back here. I didn’t like talking about it.” He crossed his arms, but relaxed when Brian squeezed his hand. 

“And I never said anything because I thought Dan had brought it up.”

Ross laughed a little. “I mean... I can’t say I’m surprised. I just thought you were having an affair or something.”

Brian grinned. “Don’t worry. We’re not.”

Arin huffed. “I can’t believe you guys. Congratulations four years ago.”

“Thank you Arin.” Brian laughed.

“You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?” Dan asked.

“You know I won’t, honey.” Brian winked at him, laughing.

“...you’re the worst.”

“You said yes when I proposed.”

“Touché.”


End file.
